


louder than life

by greenfelix (literallyepsilon)



Series: all sports the same [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 弱虫ペダル | Yowamushi Pedal
Genre: M/M, shrug emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyepsilon/pseuds/greenfelix
Summary: Two boys meet in a grocery aisle, and from then, it's history.(alternatively, how the hell are their vocal cords still surviving?)





	louder than life

**Author's Note:**

> thank u fyki for giving me the idea to do this !! and kris as always for being my idea springboard

“Asahi-san, what do we need again?”

Nishinoya studied the list on his phone, rubbing a gloved hand through his hair, and then glanced up at his boyfriend, who was rather seriously staring at a pack of carrots.

“Asahi?” Nishinoya poked him, and Asahi yelled, dropping the carrots. “Woah!” 

In the most flamboyant way Nishinoya could manage, he dropped to the ground to catch the carrots, letting out a sigh of relief once he had it safely in his hands. 

“Safe!” he said, and Asahi laughed, helping Nishinoya to his feet. “What else did we need?”   
“We’re making curry, right?” Asahi said, looking down at his list. “I think all that’s left is the curry cubes.”   
“Okay! I’ll go get them!” Nishinoya said. “Mild, right?”

Shy, Asahi rubbed the back of his neck before nodding. Nishinoya shot him a dazzling smile, before going into the aisles looking for curry cubes.

“Oi, hotshot,” a loud voice said from behind him, and then there was a loud crash as the person behind him promptly bumped into him. The groceries the other was holding soared into the air.   
“Got it,” Nishinoya called, doing an impromptu dive to catch it again. This was going to be so hard on his elbows. 

The fish in the other boy’s hands landed in his grasp, and he let out a sigh of relief, turning to the other, who was staring at him eyes wide. He had shocking red hair.

“So cool!” the boy said, about the same time Nishinoya yelled, “I love your hair!”   
“Yours too!” the redhead said, taking his fish back. “But that was so cool! What was that?!”   
“It was -- “  _ Quick, come up with a super cool name! _  “It was a special move called ‘ _ Rolling Thunder Super Deluxe Fish Edition _ ’!”

Normally, Nishinoya was used to a roll of his teammate’s eyes, but the kid’s eyes lit up.

“So cool!” he said, excited. “Show it again!”   
“Alright!” Nishinoya pat his chest, and then settled into receiving position. “Throw the fish again!”

The redhead readied the fish, and then threw it. This time, Nishinoya incorporated a flip, running to catch the fish and nearly crashing into a tall man with red glasses on. He bowed in apology, and the man with red glasses shook his head and laughed. He returned to the boy then, handing him the fish.

“So cool!” the boy said. “Oh, I’m Naruko Shoukichi! Nice to meet you!”   
“Nishinoya Yuu!” Nishinoya said, holding his hand out. Naruko took it, shaking firmly. “Nice to meet you!”   
“Teach me how to do the flip!” Naruko said, eyes bright. “How did you do that?!”   
“It’s my job,” Nishinoya replied, nodding seriously. “I have to receive the balls just like that!”   
“The balls?”   
“Oh, volleyball!’

Naruko lit up even more at that, and Nishinoya grinned. 

“But isn’t volleyball a sport for really tall people?” Naruko asked. “But you’re so -- “   
“Say one more word Naruko and I will destroy you.”   
“Fair enough!” Naruko cackled, and then grinned. “So you play volleyball? What’s your position? Hotshot was telling me about meeting this setter guy so like, what’s so good about it? Are you a setter, too?”   
“Nah, nah.” Nishinoya waved a hand. “While being a setter is cool and all, it’s not flashy enough! I play as a libero! I guard the backs of everyone playing!” He spread his arms out. “And I keep the ball in play by making sure it doesn’t hit the ground!”   
“So cool!” Naruko yelled, jumping up and down on the spot. “You’re a libero? You do all that flashy stuff?! That’s so cool!”   
“For sure! You should see some of our matches! Our team is super cool! And plus you wear a totally different uniform from the others!”   
“You do?!”   
“Yeah! It’s so they know you’re a libero so you’re allowed to do cool things!”   
“Seriously, that’s so cool! Volleyball is a cool sport!”   
“It totally is! But you have to work super hard at it, Naruko-kun!”   
“I’d like to play, but I’m already doing cycling.” Naruko rubbed the back of his head.   
“Cycling?” Nishinoya tilted his head. “I actually remember watching something like that on TV a while back! Hey, wasn’t that you, then? With the super red bike!”   
“Yeah!” Naruko lit up even more, somehow. “Super flashy, right?! Super cool, right?!”   
“Oh yeah! Absolutely! Super cool! You were so fast too! It was super awesome!”   
“Yeah yeah yeah! I’m a sprinter! I’m really good at it too! When you sprint you go super fast and everyone looks at you! That’s why I absolutely have to be noticable!”   
“Ohh, so cool!” Nishinoya bounced a bit. “It was so red! I remember telling Asahi-san about the super red bike I saw!”

_ Oh, shit, Asahi-san _ .

“Oh my God I was shopping for curry!” Nishinoya said, covering his face. “Naruko-kun, let’s trade Line! I need to get the curry for my boyfriend!”   
“Oh, okay! Sure! I’m sure Hotshot’s waiting for me, too!”

**guardiandeity4:** :D!!!   
**naniwaspeedster3:** :D!!!!!!!

“Yuu,” Asahi said, coming into the aisle. Naruko jumped.    
“Asahi-san!” Nishinoya said, delighted, and then went over to him, turning to Naruko. “Naruko-kun, this is my boyfriend Asahi!”   
“H-Holy shit!” Naruko said. “He’s so tall!”   
“Right?!” Nishinoya glowed. “But he’s a softy! Say hi, Asahi-san!”   
“Oh, h-hello,” Asahi said, looking over at Nishinoya. “Nice to meet you.”   
“H-H-Hello!” Naruko said. “Nice to meet you! Holy shit! The height difference!”   
“Speak for yourself,” Nishinoya said as a taller boy approached Naruko from behind.   
“Shou,” he said, and Naruko jumped.   
“Hotshot you bastard, don’t scare me like that! This is my hotshot.”   
“It’s nice to meet you…?” the boy said. “I’m Imaizumi Shunsuke.”   
“Nice to meet you!” Nishinoya said, eyes bright. “Asahi-san and I have to go make curry, but I’ll definitely text you, Naruko!”   
“Yeah! Me too! Next time show me that cool flip again!” Naruko grinned. Nishinoya shot him a thumbs up, glowing.   
“It’ll be even better the next time you see it!”   


* * *

**guardiandeity4:** it was super fun hanging out narukoooooOO  
**guardiandeity4:** with more practice youll b a hella libero!!!!!   
**naniwaspeedster3:** asjudhajkjjashd   
**naniwaspeedster3:** AND YOULL BE A SUPER GOOD SPRINTER TOO   
**naniwaspeedster3:** lmeme call u

Naruko hopped onto the train, holding onto the handhold as the train started moving. With his free hand, he dialled Nishinoya’s number.

“Noya Noya Noya Noya Noya,” Naruko said, bouncing up and down. “It was so fun!”   
“ _ Right? Being a libero is so cool! _ ” Nishinoya said from the other side. “ _ You look so cool! _ ”   
“And it’s like so fun and loud! And you really stand out!”   
“ _ Right, right, right? Being a libero is so cool! You have to really support your team! Especially the middle blockers! _ ”   
“So that’s what it’s called?! So cool! Noya-san, so cool!”   


Naruko heard a quiet grunt, and glanced over at a dark haired boy on the seat near him. He watched him for a few moments, as blue eyes glance at him, and then away. His heart soared in his chest.

_ For a moment there, he looked like -- _

“ _ Naruko-kun? _ ” Nishinoya said, and Naruko jumped. “ _ You went silent suddenly! _ ”   
“Sorry! I just got distracted!” Naruko replied, laughing nervously.

_ There was no way... _


End file.
